


Sweet Tooth

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alois/claude, Anal Sex, Bondage, Costumes, Halloween, Handcuffs, M/M, Rough Sex, SebaCiel - Freeform, Sebastian michaelis/Ciel phantomhive - Freeform, halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 01:29:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2528999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is finally Autumn, and Ciel and Sebastian end up going to a Halloween party. A few drinks on a racy dance floor later, and you get this smut filled, spooky fan fiction!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Tooth

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is literally just an impulse I had. I whipped it up pretty quickly, so sorry in advance for any mistakes. Please leave your input in the comments, and Happy Halloween!

A crisp, brown leaf swirled through the sky in the dry wind. The leaf gently hit the ground, scraping the pavement in the last dying breath of the gust of wind. Ciel Phantomhive smiled at the leaf as he stepped over it. It was October twenty fourth, a week before Halloween, and Ciel could not be happier. He loved autumn. Though there were many downsides, such as being mistaken as a girl with his baggy sweatshirts, and how the dry weather aggravated his sensitive asthma, Ciel still loved the season. The problems were made up for when he could spend countless nights with his boyfriend at bon fires, on walks, or even just staying at home cuddling in front of a scary movie. He and Sebastian had been dating for a year now, and absolutely adored each other. Nobody but their best friends, Alois Trancy and Claude Faustus (who were also dating), knew.

Mind wandering, Ciel suddenly blushed as he remembered the night that they had gone all the way. Sebastian had been gentle, always ensuring the pleasure and comfort of his boyfriend. Ciel could not keep the grin off of his face as he thought about how careful Sebastian had been with him. He walked faster, seeing their apartment complex growing larger as he approached it. The chilly air continued to gnaw at his porcelain skin as he twisted his numb fingers in his hoody pocket. Ciel entered their flat, rubbing his hands in an attempt to warm himself.

“I’m home!” he yelled to Sebastian. The man appeared in the hallway and sauntered over to his little boyfriend.

“Welcome home, baby,” he murmured as he pulled Ciel into a hug and pressed his warm lips to his chilled forehead.

“Hey Sebastian,” Ciel said coyly into his lover’s chest. “What are we doing tonight?”

“Well since it’s Friday I am super busy with school work. I thought I could work tonight and then we could spend the weekend decorating for Halloween together.”

“Sounds great. I have a lot of work to do too,” Ciel replied as he began to take books out of his backpack. College really did tire him out.

 

 

“How about this one?” Alois asked, holding up a large, lumpy pumpkin.

“Perfect. We could do a lot with that,” Ciel answered, continuing to sift through the pumpkin patch with his eyes. Ciel, Alois, Claude, and Sebastian decided to have a double date carving pumpkins together. Ciel and Alois would find multiple pumpkins to carve while Sebastian and Claude prepared the apartment. He knew that with Alois, they had to be ready for any kind of mess the energetic blonde created. After finding some suitable pumpkins and buying them, the two took them to Alois’ car. The ride home was filled with laughter and talking as always. They had been best friends since high school, and decided to go to the same college. Ciel came out of the closet to Alois when they started college, and he swore to keep it secret. The blonde was much more open than Ciel was with his sexuality. They pulled into the parking lot and texted their boyfriends to come and help them carry the pumpkins.

“I’ll get the beer,” Ciel told them, running back down to his car. Once they got into the kitchen, the group opened a large case of beers, planning to have an eventful night.

 

“No, I’m just saying, that looks like a vagina,” Sebastian laughed, pointing at the horribly carved pumpkin in Ciel’s hands.

“Shut up!” Ciel slurred, gulping at another beer. “It’s supposed to be a skull.”

“Well at least it doesn’t look like your penis of a ghost,” Claude pointed out about Sebastian’s carefully carved pumpkin, snickering.

“Hey that was _someone’s_ fault,” Sebastian retorted, giving a pointed glare at the blonde sitting on his counter.

“Whatever…” Alois hiccupped. “I didn’t _mean_ to dent it.” He raised his beer to his lips before grunting and hopping off the counter. “So are you going to Ron’s party?” Alois asked.

“He’s having a Halloween party?” Ciel questioned. Alois nodded, returning his attention to his half-carved pumpkin. “Well I don’t really know him so…”

“Whatever, you’re still invited. He told me to ask you two.”

“I think it would be fun,” Sebastian said, looking up from his carving.

“Fine we’ll go,” Ciel agreed, not wanting to argue.

“Great! It’s on Halloween at 9:00. Oh and it’s a costume party, so dress up.” Alois paused to scribble down the address on a notepad.

“Thanks…” Ciel sighed, grabbing the paper Alois handed him. As content as he was with going to the party, he knew that wearing a costume _and_ going with Sebastian was bound to be trouble. There was no doubt that girls would be over Sebastian, and he knew he was bound to become jealous.

“What are you guys dressing up as?” Sebastian asked, breaking Ciel from his thoughts.

“Well, I want to be a sexy maid, but _Claude_ wants me to be something more ‘practical’,” Alois replied.

“I just don’t want anyone else going after you,” Claude growled. Alois rolled his eyes, smirking.

“Whatever. Well we better go,” Alois said, standing up.

“Okay. See you in class on Monday,” Ciel said while swaying slightly.

“Sure. Bye!” Alois replied as he blew kisses to them. Claude and Alois were soon gone, and candles were burning in the hollowed pumpkins.

“Ugh. Now another thing to worry about,” Ciel groaned as he leaned into Sebastian’s shoulder, closing his eyes.

“Come on baby. It’ll be fun.”

“But now we have to get costumes, and drive there, and-“

“We’ll find costumes tomorrow. Okay?” Sebastian offered.

Ciel sighed. “Tch. Fine.” Sebastian kissed his cheek as a thank you. “Let’s go to bed.”

Sebastian nodded, and walked his staggering boyfriend to their room. Ciel clutched his head as he lay down in the bed.

“Aw, baby, you drank way too much beer,” Sebastian pointed out, sympathy painting his face.

“Shut up,” Ciel muttered. “And don’t call me ‘baby’. I feel inferior.”

“Fine then… _Honey…_ ” Ciel gave an exhausted laugh and rolled over to where his boyfriend was lying, snuggling up to Sebastian’s warm chest.

“G’night Sebastian. I love you,” Ciel murmured.

“I love you too, Ciel,” came the reply.

 

 

“How about a naughty schoolboy?” Sebastian proposed.

“Yeah right. As soon as I get out of my playboy bunny costume,” Ciel scoffed sarcastically. The taller man suppressed a laugh.

“I just think you need to broaden your horizon of costume choice.” Ciel rolled his eyes. He knew his boyfriend would love to see him in something tight and short, but Ciel could not wear something like that to a Halloween party.

“How about a vampire?” Ciel asked. It was not exposing, yet a little sexy.

“I actually like that idea, you little blood sucker,” Sebastian replied smirking. He threaded his hand through the shorter boy’s dark hair, stroking it with his thumb.

“Blood isn’t the only think I can suck,” Ciel said wickedly. Sebastian’s eyes went wide as he heard the lewd words leave his boyfriend’s semi-innocent mouth.

Sebastian wanted to point out how they were in public, but he was not against the boldness of Ciel. Instead he was silent, watching with astonishment as Ciel’s sultry smirk was turned away from him as he walked away with his hips swaying suggestively. Sebastian mouthed ‘ _Don’t go’_ before striding back to Ciel’s side and continuing to browse through costumes.

“You could wear my old white dress shirt and some formal pants. Some fangs and a cape and we’ve got one hot Dracula,” Sebastian said.

“Sounds like a plan,” Ciel replied, fingering though the variety of vampire fangs. Sebastian grabbed some fake blood and pale powder. “How about these?” Ciel held up a set of two canine teeth that stuck on with a special glue.

“Pretty good.” The dark haired man began to shift through different black cloaks, searching for one small enough for his tiny boyfriend.

“So what are you going to be?” Ciel asked, curious to what he would be dating on Halloween.

“I was thinking a sexy cop.” Ciel froze. He knew that all the girls at the party would go crazy. Hell, he knew that he would go crazy himself, since the sight would be incredibly arousing.

“I-I know _I_ like it. But are you sure you want to bring that much attention to yourself at the party?” Ciel questioned timidly.

Sebastian shrugged. “I don’t mind. As long as no one goes after you, I’m fine. But if you don’t want me too…”

“-No it’s fine. I want you to wear it,” Ciel answered hurriedly. Sebastian plucked a male cop costume from the rack and strutted into the changing room. Ciel smiled to himself, hoping his lover wouldn’t look _too_ irresistible.

The curtain rustled as Sebastian tore it open, stepping out in the dark blue “uniform”. The cloth was stretched perfectly over his toned chest and hard stomach. The crooked hat perched on his head added an innocent touch, while the handcuffs he was twirling in his fingers added an adulterated flare.

“Yes.” The confirmation tumbled out of Ciel’s mouth, not even thinking about how many people would throw their bodies at him. “We’re getting that.”

 

 

The week before Halloween passed without anything too notable. Ciel learned that Alois was going as a “Sexy Little Red Riding Hood” and Claude was being a “Sexy Big Bad Wolf”. Ciel of course laughed at the cliché costume choices, but went with it none the less. Before he knew it, it was the Friday night of Halloween, and he was dressing up in the bathroom.

Ciel applied a light layer of powder just to make his complexion even paler. He lined his eyes lightly with some black eyeliner, and drew a line of red lipstick from the corner of his mouth down to his chin. The lipstick was then pressed into two dark dots onto the side of his neck, playing up “bite marks”. Ciel glued the temporary fangs in place before sliding on black socks, shoes, pants, and Sebastian’s old shirt. He swung the silky black cape over his shoulders.

Ciel let out an irritated sigh as his fingers tangled once again in the black string around his neck. He tugged down on them around his shoulders as he threw his head back in frustration.

“Really now, how childish,” a voice chided him. He felt the tension of the ties being released as nimble fingers quickly tied them into a taught bow.

“Shut up! I just can’t tie it with how slick it is,” Ciel answered. Sebastian only chuckled as he pulled out some hair gel and slicked back the left side of Ciel’s hair. With that, he produced a small, silk eye patch that matched perfectly with the outfit. “Woah,” Ciel gaped. He had lost his eye when he was ten, and Sebastian knew how self-conscience he was about the matter, so he wanted to make every detail wonderful.

“Perfectly blood-curdling,” Sebastian smirked as he pressed back Ciel’s hair one last time. “I better go get dressed. Then we can go.”

Ciel nodded and sat in the living room to wait. About ten minutes later, a very excited police officer entered the room.

“You’re under arrest for being too damn sexy,” Sebastian said, smirking.

“Yeah right,” Ciel scoffed. “I-I’m just scared that… never mind.”

“What is it?” he asked when Ciel started fidgeting with his outfit.

“I’m scared it… doesn’t look good on me.” Sebastian raised his eyebrows when hearing Ciel’s concern.

“Baby, I promise you that is the absolute best costume on the earth, because it’s on you. You are perfect.”

Ciel blushed harshly when Sebastian complimented him. He quietly said, “I’m ready,” then straightened his cape one last time before following Sebastian into the cold October night.

 

 

It was 9:30 by the time they arrived, and the party was already in full swing. A few lightweight drinkers were already passed out in the yard, and colorful lights shone from every window of the large house. They could hear the thundering music pulsing from the house. The couple went inside to find a very intoxicated Alois sliding down the staircase railing.

“Hey guys!” he yelled to the pair.

“Wow. How long did it take you to plan _that_ little move?” Ciel asked raising his eyebrows.

“I saw your car pulling up and wanted to look presentable,” he answered waving his arms above him. “Oh look! There’s Ron.”

Ciel looked over to see the host on the couch with women on either side of him. Ciel rolled his eyes at how many “slutty animals” he saw.

“Lemme get you a beer,” Alois slurred.

“Sounds great,” replied Ciel. He and Sebastian made their way to the packed living room filled with dressed up people dancing their hearts out.

“Wanna dance?” a seductive feminine voice asked. Ciel turned to see a very large breasted witch hooking her arms around his boyfriend. He froze in fear before smiling at how Sebastian gently pried her arms away from him, making up some lie about meeting a friend. Sebastian ~~awkwardly~~ politely stepped away from her, locking eyes with Ciel and nodding towards the kitchen. Ciel quickly followed.

Right as Sebastian opened his mouth, a girlish squeak screeched, “CIEL!”

Said person’s face fell at the sound of his name being called. A puffy pink dress suffocated him as he was hugged by the curly haired blonde.

“L-Lizzie,” he choked out. “I didn’t know you were coming to the party.”

“Well of _course_ I was! My friend Sieglinde invited me. I haven’t seen you in FOREVER!” Ciel gave a weak smile as she hugged him again.

“It _has_ been a while…” he replied to his best friend.

“Lizzie! Come here!” a petite girl called from the door way. She had dark hair and wore a green and black old fashioned dress.

“Oh I better go. Look we’re matching Victorian-aged princesses! Let’s hang out later tonight ‘kay?” she asked excitedly before prancing off to her friend.

“S-Sure thing Lizzie,” Ciel replied.

Popping off the caps of two beers, Sebastian handed off a bottle to Ciel. They clinked their drinks before gulping away. Before they knew it, the couple was in a circle of people in one of the upper bedrooms playing truth or dare. No one was sober, and many were at the point of not remembering the party the next day. Ciel continually giggled as Alois was dared to give a lap dance to Claude, who was very red-faced in restraining himself. Once the two were making out on the bed, the group decided to continue with their game. A few vulgar actions and confessions later, Sebastian and Ciel decided to return downstairs for more alcohol.

As they walked down the stairs, they heard a loud voice yelling something about a huge dance and strobe lights. Ciel looked at Sebastian before the lights went out, immersing the room in darkness before a strobe light flashed around the space. Colorful lights and shapes danced across the walls and on the crowd of grinding bodies. Ciel just stood in awe at the amazing scene before him, not even realizing Sebastian walking up behind him and grabbing his shoulders.

“Want to dance?” the sultry voice asked. The numbing alcohol made Ciel nod, and before he knew it they were in the midst of the rocking bodies.

Confusion washed over Ciel as he was turned around and bent over, but it soon made sense when two strong and familiar hands gripped his hips. A gasp fell through Ciel’s lips as his boyfriend began rolling his hips against his plump rear. Sebastian let out a content sigh while he continued to grind against his little lover. It did not take long for Sebastian to become rock hard as he continued to push against Ciel. Sebastian gently pulled Ciel’s hair back, forcing his boyfriend to look him in the eye. Despite the white makeup, a dark blush was still visible underneath. The wanton expression was barely hidden as Ciel moaned and pushed back harder against the organ grinding into him. Sebastian knew how aroused his little boyfriend was, and smirked as he gripped his hips tightly and began to speed up his circling movements.

They were in their own world as they succumbed to the pleasure. The intoxicated feeling of arousal dispersed through them as the horny couple continued their game. Glancing around, it was obvious that the rest of the couples were in a very similar state. Heavy music pulsed through the air. Soon enough, Ciel knew he couldn’t hold on much longer, and needed Sebastian now. He tugged at Sebastian’s sleeve, pulling him back upstairs. After walking in on three couples, they found an empty bedroom with a large bed with four large posts rising from each corner.

“Mmm… Finally,” Sebastian groaned, taking advantage of Ciel’s mouth. Ciel passionately kissed back, intertwining their eager tongues. Sebastian’s hands began to slowly drift down to his boyfriend’s shoulders, and swiftly slid off his cape.

“Nn. Sebastian… Not here, it’s…” Ciel attempted while Sebastian slid down to grope at Ciel’s clothed chest.

“Come on baby, let’s have some fun…” Sebastian drawled. He began to unbutton Ciel’s shirt, placing kisses on his boyfriend’s squirming face every now and then. Ciel had to admit, he _was_ pretty horny after getting riled up while grinding on the dance floor. Finally, he gave in, kissing back his boyfriend as his forgotten shirt slid off his back.

Ciel moaned softly while Sebastian rolled their pelvises together. Sebastian’s eyes lit up before he whispered, “Stay here. I will be right back.” Ciel scoffed as the heat left him, and Sebastian walked to the door, smirking at his flustered boyfriend. The door was shut once more and Ciel was left alone.

_What the hell could he be doing?_ Ciel thought, angry that Sebastian was taking so long. Finally, the door creaked open, revealing Sebastian dangling handcuffs from his fingers. Ciel squinted at him, clearly confused about what he planned.

“I have been keeping _these_ in my car for a rainy day,” Sebastian spoke, slowly approaching Ciel.

“What do you mean? It’s part of your costu…” Realization dawned when he saw that the handcuffs in Sebastian’s clutch were **clearly** not the same ones decorating his costume. These were padded on the inside, and actually had a lock with a keyhole on the wrists, rather than the fake magnets of the other ones.

Ciel’s head slowly shook as he thought of all the horribly wonderful possibilities of the restraints. They had never tried any kind of bondage, and to do it first at a party? It was unimaginable to Ciel, while Sebastian loved the risk of being in someone else’s home. Sebastian was soon on top of Ciel, kissing and nibbling on the latter’s earlobes and whispering words of encouragement to him.

“N-No Sebastian. Stop….” Ciel half-heartedly groaned as his boyfriend sucked on his collarbones; hands roaming down to Ciel’s pants zipper. All at once, the warmth of arousal disappeared. Sebastian sat up and pulled his hands away. “W-What?” Ciel whimpered.

“You told me to stop, so I did. I won’t do anything without your full consent,” he replied. Ciel scoffed, irritated. As heartwarming as Sebastian’s little display of trust was, Ciel _did_ miss the adrenaline coursing through him,

“Dammit Sebastian. You may continue… I’m just kind of…. nervous,” Ciel said sheepishly. It was true that he was fascinated with the idea of being a helpless sex toy to a merciless boyfriend, but he was scared with all the possibilities of being caught, not enjoying it, and so on.

“Okay, but if you _actually_ want me to stop, you must say so.” _There is no chance he will want me to stop_ , Sebastian thought. “And don’t worry. I promise you won’t get hurt.” Ciel nodded determinedly and waited for his boyfriend to come back over him. Once Sebastian had crawled back on him, their clothes was quickly removed, though Ciel insisted on Sebastian leaving his cop hat on. The handcuffs were locked over Ciel’s wrists behind his back. Sebastian then pulled out two more pairs, locking them around each ankle and the end posts of the bed.

Ciel felt very exposed and helpless, though it was very exciting and arousing to the young man. He moaned lightly as Sebastian seemed to lick every surface of his body. The alcohol was enhancing every touch, every breath, every drag of skin on skin, and the sensation was phenomenal. Ciel’s head rolled back as the pleasure washed over him, his erect member standing high as Sebastian’s warm breath ghosted over it. Sebastian’s tongue flicked out from his wet mouth, gently licking Ciel’s organ along the sides and tip.

Ciel held a pained breath, not wanting to give in to the pleasure dancing on his penis. Impatient for a response, Sebastian engulfed his boyfriend’s throbbing member in his mouth, teasingly licking the head. Ciel groaned, trying to lift himself farther into the mouth, though his ankles were spread open. Sebastian’s head bobbed up and down as he pleasured Ciel, stealing a glance at his disheveled face every once and a while.

“Ah-Sebastian! I-I need to…Hgnn,” Ciel moaned as his release built up. He desperately wanted the other man to fuck him senseless. With an undignified “pop”, Sebastian pulled his mouth off of Ciel’s dick, and began to change positions. He crawled over Ciel, so that his pelvis was above his waiting mouth, and his own face was hovering over Ciel’s erection.

Immediately Ciel took Sebastian’s member in his mouth, shifting for better access, given that his hands were bound. Sebastian returned his attention to Ciel’s arousal, and began to pump and suck the waiting shaft. While Ciel was preoccupied, Sebastian gently rubbed his middle finger against his boyfriend’s hole. He slowly nudged it in, relishing in the soft moan Ciel gave at the intrusion. No matter how many times they had sex, Ciel was always tight, and required _some_ sort of preparation.

Sebastian continued to ease Ciel by sucking off his aching member and slipping in another finger. Gently prodding that o _ne_ spot inside of him, Ciel shuddered violently, drunken with the crashing wave of pleasure. Sebastian smiled at how intense he could make the young man feel, and gasped when Ciel gave a particularly hard suck, hollowing his cheeks.

“Mmm god dammit Sebastian, just fuck me already,” Ciel demanded, rocking back gently on the long fingers he engulfed.

“Maybe I’ll keep teasing you if you don’t ask nicely,” Sebastian threatened playfully. He turned around so Ciel’s face was in his neck, and his member was gently pressing against his boyfriend’s entrance. “I want to hear you beg,” he suddenly whispered sweetly.

“N-No Sebastian… Just give it to me,” Ciel whined back. He never knew how horny he could be, and he did not want to waste any time delaying his orgasm.

“Come on…” Sebastian urged. “You’re in handcuffs after all.” Ciel finally realized how erotic it would be for both males, and gave in.

“P-please Sebastian…I-I need to come. Just fuck me…Please!” Sebastian’s eyes went wide with surprise when he heard his little lover begging for sex. He nodded softly before slowly slipping the head of his erection into Ciel’s hole. “N-no _faster_ ,” Ciel ordered.

“Be patient, baby.” Sebastian murmured. Ciel gave a harsh look to him because of the pet name. Sebastian added, “I don’t want to break you.”

Finally being fed up with being treated softly, Ciel dragged himself down the best he could. The cuffs spreading his legs did anchor him enough to slide Sebastian about halfway into him. The dark haired man moaned at the tight ring engulfing him suddenly.

“J-Just fuck me, you idiot,” Ciel commanded. Sebastian gave a small bewildered smirk before dragging himself back out, and slamming back in. “Oh! Y-Yes! Just like that,” moaned Ciel, trying to spread his legs farther apart.

“Yeah,” Sebastian grunted, harshly slamming back into his little lover. Ciel’s head rolled back in pleasure, moaning at the intense stimulus.

“S-Sebastian…Ngh. P-Please, give it to me rough.” Ciel had no idea what he had just asked for. Of course the alcohol was giving him wild desires, but this pleasure was so intense, he just _had_ to experience something new.

“You sure?” Sebastian asked, knowing even this was rare for his boyfriend to ask. Ciel gave a hurried nod, obviously not wanting time to change his request. “Very well,” Sebastian replied.

Sebastian gripped Ciel’s ribcage tightly, jerking him down to push himself deeper inside. The grip he had was bruising, but Ciel loved every second of it. Sebastian leaned over him, taking Ciel’s exposed neck in his mouth, sucking love bites and hickeys. Ciel moaned as the harsh change overtook him. Sebastian then pressed a hard kiss to his lover’s quivering lips. Their tongues rubbed together, emotions overflowing with lust. Sebastian moved his large hand to Ciel’s leaking member, and began stroking it starkly. His other hand twisted and pinched the younger man’s stiff nipples.

“O-Oh God!” Ciel yelled while attempting to thrust into his boyfriend’s hands. “I’m close,” he panted.

“Me too,” Sebastian moaned back, continuing to slam into Ciel’s twitching hole. After a few more pumps of Ciel’s dick, he came, and clenched Sebastian’s member tightly. Of course this caused Sebastian to come, so he gently took Ciel’s pierced earlobe between his teeth, biting and rolling it. Sebastian’s cum filled Ciel’s ass, and he groaned when his orgasm overtook him.

The two stayed there, panting out the last spasms of their climaxes. Sebastian dropped his head onto Ciel’s chest, their sweat melding together.

“We should get back to the party,” Ciel croaked tiredly. Sebastian nodded, and unlocked the handcuffs that contained his boyfriend. “That was amazing,” he admitted, lazily pushing his sweaty bangs away.

“You are so beautiful,” Sebastian said, gently stroking Ciel’s flushed cheek.

“S-shut up.”

After cleaning up, the two made their way back downstairs. They left the room one at a time, so no one could think that they were up to something. The couple stayed for a few more hours, talking to people they couldn’t care less about, before wanting to go home and just hang out. One terrible excuse to leave later, and they were back home on the couch watching some horror film.

“We should go to parties more often,” Sebastian suggested playfully.

Ciel gave an angry pout to him, before laying his head on Sebastian’s shoulder and murmuring, “I guess that _was_ rather entertaining.”

“Don’t you mean _fun_?” Sebastian smirked, kissing his head gently.

“Be quiet,” he said through gritted teeth, snuggling his blushing face deeper into his boyfriend’s side and secretly looking forward to whatever would come in the year to follow. He had to admit, that was a party worth going to.


End file.
